Starcrossed Tragedy
by Cannan-Chan
Summary: Beacuse of one incident, Chairman of PLANT and the King of Orb are fighting against each other for ten years and still continuing. Now, what happened if their children meet? Will love sparks? or will some unfortunate events happen? AC and some KC. PLz RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED. Sadly….TT

Before you read:

This is a little different from the actually Gundam SEED setting. You'll know once you start reading. I hope. AHaha…ok enjoy! Also, please excuse my grammar. It's bad. I know. I am working on it.

In a condition where gravity does not exist, Lieutenant Mwu La Fllaga and Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel floated out of the room and into the hall. The door of the room behind them closed without a sound. On the Archangel, everything is automatic. Even walking doesn't require strength. Mwu smiled to himself. Archangel is an excellent space battleship. He is indeed very lucky because his room has a big clear window; the stars are very beautiful. It is a paradise….if he wasn't in the middle of a heated war.

Ten years passed, ZAFT and the Earth Alliance Federation are still at war. The Earth forces insisted on starting a war with PLANT (ZAFT), after a very important person on Earth had been murdered by the hands of those living in PLANT. It's been ten years; neither side showed any sign of a peace treaty. Many people already forgot about the reason that started this treaded war.

"There's a person who wanted to forget about the reason but couldn't…." Mwu murmured to himself. His cheerful expression changed to sad and depressed at the thought of that.

"What?" Natarle asked with concern.

Mwu tried to reassure his friend that he is fine by showing her a smile, "No, nothing at all…" Suddenly, his face turned as hard as rocks. He saw a shadow hiding behind the four way intersection behind Natarle.

"Are you sure you are feeling OK?" Natarle saw his shocked face so she turned her head around to see who made him surprised. But then before she could do that, Mwu hit her hard on the shoulder a few times and said loudly, " AHAHAHA! Nothing Nothing at all, I just want to use the man's room. It's really urgent and "big". So…please tell the captain that I'll be late!"

"Big….." Natarle was surprised at Lieutenant Mwu's impolite language. She didn't know how to respond to his answer. "I…um…I'll tell her." She felt awkward and then left.

"Ahahaha…" Mwu laughed nervously. He waited for Natarle to be completely gone, then he turned his head to look at the familiar shadow he saw before. He was angry indeed when he saw who the shadow was. The shadow was laughing hard.

"Stop giggling!" Mwu demanded. That only made the blond haired shadow laughing even hardly.

"Big! Ahaha! Lieutenant, your excuse is really bad. Do you want to take some lessons on that?"

"Didn't I tell you to wait in the room?"

"But then…If I didn't come out, I wouldn't see something as priceless as this!"

Mwu lightly knocked on the blond's head. The girl covered her head and then stop laughing, "ouch…it hurts…" But she was still smiling.

"Did you ever think about me, what would happen to me if someone found you on this ship? It wouldn't be just kicking you out of this ship. I will be killed by your father because I purposely put Princess Cagalli Yula Athha in danger!"

"There isn't a law like that." Cagalli Yula Athha said, which was the girl with blond hair standing in front of Mwu wearing a red shirt and green pants. She looked at Mwu with a pair of goldish-orange cat-like eyes and said, " Plus, I want to see Kira!"

"Kira Yamato?" Mwu said in his mind. Then his face suddenly turned from stern to soft. Even his voice became more gentle and smoothing. "If he sees you in here and in the middle of battle, he'll be mad for sure!"

"I know." Cagalli stuck her tongue out and held onto the moving track. She passed Mwu and said, "I just wan to see him without him noticing and I also want to check up on Rouge."

Mwu was surprised to hear the mobile suit's name, "You actually want to use that thing?"

"If it is necessary…"

"You can't! I won't allow you!" Mwu followed her. "As Orb's princess, one of the powerful country on Earth, you can't go into battle!"

"It's not fair! Everyone's like that!" Cagalli turned her head and pouted at the Lieutenant. "How come you let Kira fight in the war?"

Mwu was taken back. He couldn't reply her in such a short time, "That is…because…of a lot of reasons."

Cagalli then displayed a smile on her face but this time, the smile brought a hint of loneliness to her angelic face. "Don't worry, The assignment for this ship is to monitor the surroundings of the moon, right? There shouldn't be enemies around here, Rouge won't be necessary." She turned around and left. "I'll see you later!"

Mwu stood still and closed his eyes. "Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha? Their relationship is really complicated…."

Flash Back:

Sixteen years ago, everyone in Orb was happy and glad when Queen Moira Eliza Athha was pregnant. The citizens were delighted when they heard that the Queen were expected to have twins. Orb is a country where girls are more important in the royal family. Everyone wanted Queen Moira to have two girls. But, when the twins were born, the twin boy died of sickness. Sadness was spread through the country but the twin girl, Cagalli Yula Athha is still alive.

"Why does everyone always say 'Good thing that the princess is still alive and well'? Is it that they don't understand the pain of losing my son?" Queen Moira said with anger.

Time passed quickly, everyone loves the princess and began to forget about the death of the twin boy. Princess Cagalli and her parents lived happily together until ten years ago. Queen Moira was killed.

At that time, Earth was in a stated of confusion and horror. The royal family sent out searching teams and secret agents to search for the killer. They only used 24 hours to locate the assassin. This murderer, a woman, claimed to be working for ZAFTl. But after searching for clues, Orb's agents believed that this woman wasn't any kind of professional killer. She was a servant of the Orb's Queen and for some reason, she hated the Princess. What was shocking wasn't the fact that she and the Queen knew each other, it was the servant's son. Things were already in a mess but now, this boy put Orb in another state of confusion.

In fact, the prince did not die. He was replaced by the servant's son that passed away. Now the prince, as the son of the murderer of the Queen, appeared in Orb. His name is now Kira Yamato. The woman was sentenced to death. But now, six years old Kira was left. Despite the fact that Kira was the son of the murderer, King Uzumi Nala Athha could not ignore him or kill him. At the same time, he could never love this son.

Every time he looked at Kira, He always remembered the killer's shadow. He gave up everything to be with Moira. Now, this child's stepmother destroyed their family. He didn't know how to face his son. Even if Kira is his own flesh and blood, and he knew that if Moira is still alive, she wanted him accept him. In the end, he couldn't. There was just no way he could do it.

Surprisinly, King Uzumi Nala Athha "accepted" Kira as his son. He gave Kira a place to live. Also, he did his part of share as his father by giving him an excellent education. If he can avoid seeing him, he doesn't want to lay one eye on him.

Queen Moira's death is almost the same as Zaft starting a war with Earth. Not long after, the Earth Alliance began to fight back. This war lasted for ten years and it is yet to end. Everyone is tired of the war but the memories of losing loved ones made them continue fighting.

Mwu was a good friend of the Athha family; ever since the war began, he always went to the Athha's house as Lieutenant to discuss matters with the King and Queen. It was from that time on Mwu began grow close to them. He always went to play with the twins if he didn't have to discuss important issues. It was because the twins brought light to the darkness of this world.

Even though Cagalli was only six years old, she knew very clearly that Kira was the son of the killer of her mother and also, he is her twin brother that she never seen before.

Mwu remembered that moment clearly.

On that very day, it was raining hard. Cagalli and Kira met for the first time in the palace garden. Kira was standing outside alone outside in the rain right across Cagalli. He was all wet. Next to Cagalli were five servants holding umbrella for the princess. Even though Kira is the prince of Orb, but his stepmother was a murderer is a fact. None of the people in the palace can accept him as the prince. Mwu saw Kira in this condition, he knew that even though he lives in the palace, he wasn't treated as a royal member or even a servant.

The first person who held her hand out was Princess Cagalli.

When the six years old princess saw the horror and pain on Kira's face, she instantly dashed toward the scared little Kira. Everyone around her was surprised and shocked to see this and then the servants rushed toward the princess. The small princess used her petite hands to cover the rain from falling on Kira. Princess Cagalli was mad and angry, "You have to help my brother too!"

At that moment, Mwu seemed to see the star flashed in front of him.

Cagalli was the first person at the time that treated Kira as equal. Kira looked at the person who called him "brother" without giving a thought to who he really was. The happiness and the pain within his heart finally took over him. He cried. Cagalli gave her brother a warm and gentle hug, "It's ok now, don't worry, don't worry. I'll be here for you, always."

Cagalli used "brother" to accept Kira's inevitable past. She is very straightforward and innocence. That is why the citizens of Orb love her.

That is also why, Mwu promised to protect this princess no matter what the cost is.

So how do you like it? Good or bad? Review please! The next chapter will come out when I have at least 10 reviews. I don't know what title should I give to this story..help me out please? and thx:D


End file.
